


Mating Bond

by Aly_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Mating Bond, POV Neville Longbottom, Soulmates, True Mates, fae
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_moon/pseuds/Aly_moon
Summary: Los Faes son criaturas extrañas. Tan hermosas como las veelas pero tan terrritoriales como un hombre lobo.Cassana es la alta lady de la corte de la primevera y por azares del su destino su 𝓂𝒶𝓉ℯ resultó ser Rastaban Lestrange, un mago inclinado a servir a Lord Voldemort, pero ajena a todo, Cassana se quedó anclada a Rastaban. Formalizaron su Mating Bond (su lazo) y en una calida cabaña en Escocia dió a luz a su hija Aliah.Pero pronto la naturaleza oscura y filosofia purista de Rastaban lo orilló a Azkaban, dejando con el corazón roto a la fae, que regresó a su corte con una bebé mitad bruja.Con la llegada de su carta, Aliah será testigo de como el apellido de su padre la dejará marcada para siempre, incluso ganandose el odio de su 𝓂𝒶𝓉ℯ, Neville Longbottom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologo

~Cassana~

 **A** **Cassana** **le dolía el pecho**.

Sentía una inmensa decepción a ver a su _Mat_ e siendo juzgado por un montón de magos. Sentado ahí, con la cabeza agachada mientras la cuñada de este estaba con la frente en alto y una mirada de soberbia.

—«¿Por que sentía tanto orgullo de haberle arruinado la vida a una pareja y dejar sin padres a un bebé?»— pensó Cassana con horror.

Horror era lo que sintió cuando supo que Rastaban había torturado hasta la locura a los Longbottom.

La alta Lady permaneció bajo un encantamiento que la hacia ver como una bruja cualquiera, con algo de _Persuasión_ logró entrar al juzgado.

Ella se levantó y salió de la sala, se escondió en una esquina esperando a que los Aurores llevaran a su pareja. Y paso luego de un par de minutos tres Aurores salieron custodiando a los condenados.

Cassana con un elegante movimiento de mano logró petrificar a los custodios.

—Cassana— dijo Rastaban viéndola.

—Estoy destrozada— contestó Cassana— Saliste de nuestra casa, dejándome con Aliah sólo para terminar aquí. ¡Poco te importábamos Aliah y yo!

—Mi Cassana— Rastaban dio una paso hacia ella y como respuesta le dio una bofetada que ella misma sientio a traves del vinculo. Bellatrix y Rodolphus se sobresaltaron ante el golpe

—¿Cómo pudiste?— susurró dolida—Me engañaste, te uniste a ese mago, esa horrible marca. Aliah nunca sabra de ti o de tu familia, me la llevaré a mi corte. Sera educada para que algun día sea la Alta Lady de la corte de la primavera. Rezaré a los dioses que ella no herede tu magia. 

Cassana se dio medio vuelta y se alejandose de los tres convictos. 

—¡Cassana!¡Cassana!— le llamaba a gritos Rastaban. 

* * *

—¡Madre!— escuchó Cassana la dulce voz de su Aliah. Su preciosa hija venia corriendo con una espcie de carta en sus manos, Lana, la hija de su querido Centinela corria detras de ella con una carta similar. 

—¿Qué sucede mi Aliah?— se bajo de su trono para atneder a su hija. 

—Ha llegado esto para mi— respondió Aliah extendiendole la carta sellada. El aire se le fue de los pulmones cuando notó que la carta tenia el nombre de Aliah junto al apellido de Rastaban. 

Cassana miró los brillantes ojos de Aliah y tratando de recobrar la compostura se preparó para tener aquella charla de Rastaban Lestrange con su hija. 

* * *

—¡Fuera de este lugar!— demandó Cassana. Lord Xeres Lestrange, el padre de Rastaban habia entrado a su corte demandando que se le entregara a Aliah. 

—¡Ella es mi nieta!— gritó Xeres apuntandola con su varita. Tarhan, su confiable centinela estaba a su lado listo para sacar su espada.—¡Tu, maldita!¡Te has robado a una Lestrange!¡La niña es la heredera de mi casa!¡La sangre de Rastaban!

—¡Él perdio a Aliah el dia que fue arrojado a Azkaban! 

—¡Tu!— continuo Xeres exgiendo— Aliah debe crecer en el mundo magico. Ya he hablado con varias familias para compromoter a Aliah en matrimonio. Les interesa la niña, aun si es una bastarda. 

—¡No llames bastarda a mi hija!— las mejillas de Cassandra se tiñeron de rojo—¡Rastaban y yo fuimos casados por una sacerdotiza, nuestro matrimonio es valido en todo mundo Fae!

—Pero no el mundo magixo— dijo Xeres— Pero ya fue solucionado. La niña ahora es reconocida como una autentica Lestrange. 

El mago camino hasta la salida bajo la mirada de odio puro que Cassana le estaba dando, cuando se fue la alta Fae cayó sobre su trono, llorando ante la mirada de su centinela y guardias. 

* * *

Cassana observó la pequeña comitva que llevarian a Aliah y Lana a Hogwarts. La alta Fae pensó que era ridiculo que su hija viajara a Londres a tomar el tren cuando el castillo de Hogwarts estaba a pocas millas de la corte. Asi que habló con el director por cartas y explico que las niñas irian al pueblo donde arribaria el tren un poco antes y se pudieran unir a sus compañeros antes de cruzar el lago. 

Aliah estaba preciosa, tenia su uniforme listo, con el cabello recogido en una trenza larga y oscura. 

Guilly Fraser, una squib mate de Tarhan, se despedia de su hija. Lana era alta y con cabello rubio maiz como el centinela. 

—Este espejo servira para estar en contacto— le extendió Cassana un espejo de mano, totalente de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros— Solo debes decir mamá si quieres hablar conmigo o decir Maestre si quieres hablar con Aslan. 

—De acuerdo madre. 

Cassana se inclinó su abrazó con fuerza a Aliah. Tenia miedo como tratarian a Aliah por su herencia Fae y por el maldito apellido Lestrange. 

— _Aun estando en Azkaban eres capaz de lastimar a nuestra hija_ — pensó Cassana. 

—Que los dioses te protejan mi preciosa Aliah— dijo dandole un beso en la frente. 

Cassana observó como la comitida partia de la corte liderada por Tarhan. Aliah y Lana sacaron sus cabezas por la ventana del carruaje mientras se despedian con una gran sonrisa. 


	2. Capítulo 1: El quinto año.

Aliah observó cómo sus doncellas empacaban su baúl para esta tarde. Sentada en su enorme cama con sábanas de seda y suaves almohadas terminaba el bordado de delicados crisantemos. 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a una marchita Lana. Su cabello rubio con lindas ondulaciones estaba enredado. Ojeras oscuras debajo sus cálidos ojos y una expresión triste. Sin dudar, Aliah dejó de un lado su bordado y abrió sus brazos para recibir. 

Lana subió a la enorme cama y se acurrucó en los brazos de Aliah. Las pequeñas y suaves manos de la heredera Lestrange empezaron a peinar los rizos de su centinela. 

—¿Otra vez el mismo dolor?—preguntó Aliah a la vez que dama una mirada a sus doncellas para que las dejaran solas.—¿Nuevamente sientes su dolor?

—¡Está sufriendo!— sollozó Lana.—Está hundido en la soledad y el miedo. Puede sentir su frustración y me duele. Mi mate está allá afuera y no sé cómo ayudarlo. 

Aliah suspiró. Lana y ella ya estaban estableciendo conexiones con su mate. Mientras para Aliah podia sentir el aroma fresco de un invernadero o una ligera melaconlia, Lana era la que peor estaba llevando este inicio de conexión. 

Sus mate debían ser magos o fae como ellas para que la conexión se estableciera con mayor fuerza. Su madre y el maestre decían que las conexiones que comenzaban con tal intensidad son las que mejor prosperan. 

—Lo vas a poder a ayudar— le animo Aliah— Solo debes tener fe. Ven— se levantó de la cama junto a Lana— Iremos al claro a refrescarnos. Tal vez si tenemos suerte nuestros mates esten en Hogwarts. 

« _¿Quien va a querer como pareja a la hija de un mortifago?_ » dijo una voz en su interior, aquella voz que la perseguía como un cuervo a un cadáver. Aliah sacudió su cabeza para luego despojarse de sus sandalias y correr agarrada a Lana hacia el claro. 

Ya pronto acabaría la primavera.

* * *

La comitiva había arribado a Hogsmade media hora antes que el Expreso de Hogwarts arribara. Tarhan estaba junto a Lana, con una mano acariciando el cabello de su hija. El confiable centinela de su madre estaba preocupado por su niña. 

Aliah miró el carruaje, acordándose cuando en su primer año muchos hablaban en susurros de quien era tal carruaje, hecho de oro con enredaderas y suaves flores. Recordó las miradas sobre ellas dos. Ella y Lana no se parecían mucho a los demás de su corte, principalmente por el rasgo de sus orejas, no eran puntiagudas como los demás faes. Lucían como simples brujas normales, aunque claro, la impresionante belleza era un rasgo muy común de las faes o descendientes de las mismas. 

—Espero que no uses tu espada— dijo Tarhan arreglando el broche de plata y oro que sujetaba el cabello de Lana— Si es verdad lo que dicen las pixies, la magia oscura se mueve como una serpiente. Solo úsala en caso de vida o muerte. 

—Lo entiendo papá— respondió Lana alisando su tunica, la preciosa Lana tenía su uniforme de Hufflepuff muy arreglado. Aliah se ajustó un poco su uniforme de Slytherin. 

—Espero que los dioses las cuiden este año, mi señora— Tarhan se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó el dorso de la mano. Aliah siempre le había dicho que aquello era mucha formalidad, pero Tarhan siempre le habia mostrado aquel respeto. 

Tarhan giró y camino junto a la pequeña escolta que los acompañaron, el carruaje y los demás faes se fueron dejándolas solas. 

Minutos despues el tren arribo y el corazón de Aliah empezó a bombear con fuerza, el aroma a pasto mojado e invernadero se hizo aún más presente. 

«¡Nuestro Mate!» la voz en su cabeza sonaba contenta, al borde del llanto. Aliah se separó de Lana dejándose guiar por el lazo, tratando de encontrar a su mate. En ese momento era solo ella, no le importaba el ruido o el resto de personas, a Aliah solo le importaba encontrar a su Mate. 

Camino por el tumulto de gente, pero se detuvo cuando el lazo se sintió con mayor fuerza se detuvo. Cuando vio a Neville Longbottom sintió que los dioses se divertían con ella. 

El tímido Gryffindor estaba con su uniforme y tenía en las manos una extraña planta. Cuando la mirada cálida de su mate se topó con ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante el contacto visual. Pero la mirada cautelosa de Neville hizo que su estómago se contrajera, y él se alejó de ella tan pronto tuvo oportunidad. 

«Lo vez» dijo la voz interior « Longbottom jamás te aceptará como Mate, tu familia lo dejó sin padres» 

Aliah quiso apuñalar a esa voz, pero se contuvo y buscó a Lana. Su amiga estaba mirando fijamente a Harry Potter, el chico lucia pálido y demacrado, lo mismo que Lana desde el comienzo. 

—Potter— dijo Aliah junto a Lana— ¿Es tu mate?

— Así es— contestó Lana— Y si en verdad Voldemort regresó, estaré lista para defender a Harry. 

— Sé que lo harás— le apoyó. 


End file.
